gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Patrick McReary
"Patrick" redirects here. For other characters with the same name, see Patrick III or Patrick Ligner. Patrick "Packie" McReary (Born June 27 1979) is a character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Packie is a 29-year old member of the McReary crime family and the youngest brother of the McReary clan itself. Biography Childhood and personality Packie was born to Maureen McReary. His siblings consisted of brothers Derrick, Francis, and Gerald. With Kate being born in the next year. Born and raised in Dukes, he has never been outside Liberty City, except for Alderney State. Packie's father was a violent, perverted alcoholic whom Packie blames for their Mob's fall from influence. He says of his father "I used to think I loved him, but then I realized I hated him". He eventually admits to Niko that his father molested him and Gerry. He is also the only McReary that enjoys Rap and Hip-Hop. He has been using drugs since he was 14, also staying home from school to roll joints for his dad. He has an addictive personality (not quite as bad as Derrick, but a rising issue), as seen in his predilection for alcohol and cocaine. He began a life of crime very early, having chosen Gerry as a role model, and was arrested for stealing a car when he was 18. In 2000, when he was about 21, his father died - possibly a suicide, or by Gerry. Packie, on the surface, portrays himself as strong and without feeling. But when drunk or otherwise confiding in Niko, he is shown time and time again to be suppressing deeply painful emotions. For example, he will lament that "the world is ugly and unkind", question what being a man is all about, and contemplates suicide. He doesn't seem to seriously consider immediately and directly killing himself, but does glamourize the idea that he will die young of a drug overdose. Compared to Niko, Packie is equally capable of violence and criminal activity, and feels less guilt. He does, however, still hold certain moral standards; If you kill too many hostages during the mission Three Leaf Clover, the mission will fail and Packie would say that he doesn't take this bloody money. During GTA IV By the time of GTA IV, Packie largely operates independently of the Irish Mob, committing stick-up robberies with his friends Michael and Gordon , and working as a hired gun for the Pegorino Family. Packie was introduced to Niko Bellic through cocaine dealer Elizabeta Torres. Packie and Niko quickly became friends after escaping from a botched cocaine deal together. Impressed, Packie called up Niko and introduced him to his family and his gang. They all participated in robbing other criminal gangs (first robbing the Algonquin Triads and then the Ancelotti Family), and eventually did a bank robbery on the Bank of Liberty in Algonquin (where Michael was killed) *After the bank job, Packie continued working with and befriending Niko, particularly in the kidnapping of Gracie Ancelotti for Gerry. Unbeknownst to Packie, Niko murdered one of his brothers. Nonetheless, Niko's assistance in suppressing an attack on the funeral cemented their friendship. Packie trusted Niko enough to encourage him to date Kate, the youngest of the McReary clan (confident that Kate would not "put out", in any case). After GTA IV It is revealed in the credits for The Ballad of Gay Tony that Packie left Liberty City with a duffel bag on a west-bound flight to an unknown location. Theories of his destination include: *'Ireland:' The first assumption based on Packie's culturally-inclined personality. Although drunk at the time, he promises Niko "I'm going to Ireland Niko, I'm gonna fucking go." It might also be a possibility seeing as he is proud of his descent. It may be unlikely, however, as he is leaving on a west-bound flight. *'Australia:' Packie tells Niko during one friend activity that Australia would be nice because it has nice beaches and hot chicks. *'Vice City': Seeing as how Packie wanted to go somewhere with nice beaches and hot chicks, Vice City could be a desirable location. *'San Andreas': There is always a possiblily that he could have travelled to any of the cities in the State of San Andreas. Friendship At some point after completion of the mission Three Leaf Clover Packie calls you to do a friend activity with him; after that you will become friends with him. Packie is the fourth of five friends you will make within "Grand Theft Auto IV" and is available between the hours of 3 PM to 6 AM. Packie is available for six different activities. They are: Bowling, Darts, Drinking, Pool, Show, and Strip Club. When you get above 75% in Packie's Like Stat then you will gain his Special Ability, which is being able to call him to prepare a car bomb, which can be used to take down difficult targets. This ability can be useful in certain situations and missions and it may be worth your time to become good friends with Packie. When you need a Bomb then select Packie in your Phonebook then Bomb. Then he will tell you where he left the Bomb. Get the Bomb and then press either Left Bumper (Xbox 360) or L1 (PS3) when behind a vehicle to rig it. Then call Packie then Detonate to explode the Bomb. It is revealed in friendship activities that he has a liking for Rap Music. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *First Date *Luck of the Irish *Harboring a Grudge (Boss) *Waste Not Want Knots (Boss) *Three Leaf Clover (Boss) *Tunnel of Death *Undertaker (Boss) *I'll Take Her (Voice) *Ransom (Voice) *She's a Keeper *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend *Out of Commission (Voice, Revenge) The Lost and Damned *Credits (TLAD) The Ballad of Gay Tony *I Luv LC *Ladies' Night *Ladies Half Price *Credits (TBOGT) Murders committed *Eugene Reaper - Murdered by him and Derrick in retaliation for killing Michael Keane. LCPD Database information Surname: McReary First Name: Patrick "Packie" Age: 29 Place of Birth: Dukes, Liberty City Affiliations: Linked to Irish American Criminals in Dukes and the Alderney based Pegorino Crime Syndicate. Criminal Record: *1997 - Grand Theft Auto *1998 - Grand Larceny *2000 - Hijacking *2005 - Possession Controlled Substance: Cocaine Notes: *Youngest brother and employee of Gerald McReary. *Suspected in a number of robberies and hijackings. *Arrested with several grams of cocaine in the presence of a known prostitute. *Believed to be working as muscle for the Alderney-based Pegorino Crime Syndicate. Trivia *According to his Gerald McReary, Packie has a tattoo of his own name on one of his arms. *There is an Easter Egg that involves Packie. If the player positions the camera in such a way that you can see inside Packie's head, you will see a small cube with a picture of a brain on it, which is Packie´s balaclava texture from the bank robbery. *Following the Bank Robbery, Packie purchases a bright red Comet, which is revealed when Luis and Tony Prince are following him around in a Helicopter in the mission Ladies' Night in TBOGT. *Like most other characters, Packie will don a unique helmet when with the player on a motorcycle. His is a dark Irish-green helmet. *Packie sings Danny Boy during one of the drinking outings with Niko. *Packie, along with Niko Bellic can be fought and killed in The Ballad of Gay Tony mission Ladies Half Price, Packie and Niko have a colossel amount of health, and their deaths do not affect to story. * Packie's favorite radio station is Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 and he willrespond positively if it's turned on in the car. He also wants it to play on his funeral. Packie also has a liking for The Beat 102.7 * He dislikes playing darts, complaining that it's boring, he only says that if he loses to the player. * Sometimes, when Niko calls him to hang out with him, he may be near the Alderney State Correctional Facility. The player may assume that he was visiting his brother Gerry. * The player will recieve the trophy/achievement "Dial "B" for Bomb" after gaining Packie's friendship perk. * Packie is very protective of his sister, much like Niko being protective of Roman. * Packie hates losing to Niko during friendship acitivities, as dialogue suggests. Gallery Image:PatrickMcReary-Artwork.png|Artwork of Patrick. Image:PatrickMcReary-GTA4-policecomputer.JPG|Police computer information. 5336-gta-iv-packie-mcreary.jpg|Patrick McReary (hang out) 524E9A918F333BBEACD55B Large.jpg|Patrick's red Comet in The Ballad of Gay Tony Bank-rob1.jpg DiamondsAreAGirlsBestFriend-GTAIV-meeting.jpg GTAIV 2010-10-31 17-23-36-67.jpg External link gta4onlineguide.com - contains details on how to raise Packie's like percentage de:Patrick McReary es:Patrick McReary nl:Patrick McReary pl:Patrick McReary McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick